


Feast With Me

by ThatSleepyBoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Contest Entry, Daruk is like an uncle, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, He talks sometimes tho, Mipha is a soft fish, Much uwu, Munch time, Overall fluff n soft stuff, Revali is kinda quiet, She's mom material, Slightly mute Link, Urbosa is mom, Zelda and Mipha are like sisters, botw, idk tbh, they make me soft, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSleepyBoi/pseuds/ThatSleepyBoi
Summary: Link is cooking for the Princess and the Champions, finally being able to spend some time with them. For what was better than the company of your close friends?(Again, I'm not the best at descriptions, so I hope this is okay-){This story is now on my Wattpad account! ThatSleepyBoi is my user!}





	Feast With Me

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to Nintendo. Hopefully this doesn't seem rushed! (I was on a time limit ^^;) This is for one of my discord servers' writing contests! Enjoy the short story! ^^

The sun was brightly shining down onto the land of Hyrule, giving out its lovely rays. It wasn't incredibly windy, there was just enough of a breeze for it to be comfortable, which is just what was wanted. Guess it was the perfect day for outdoor cooking huh?

Not too far off from Hyrule Castle, were a group of trees all clustered together. Passeri Greenbelt, I believe. In that area of trees, is where the Champions were, as well as the Princess.

It wasn't a normal place that they'd go to relax, but Link choose it. He was just wearing his usual champion attire, since it seemed fitting. Right now, the blonde hero was cooking up some more meals while everyone talked. "...Revali hasn't made it yet.." Zelda commented as she looked around, eyebrows furrowed. She was in her own usual clothes too, along with everyone else.

"No need to fret. I'm sure he'll make it soon." Urbosa replied, sitting cross-legged as she watched Link prepare the food. "Is it because Link invited everyone?" Mipha questioned, tilting her head slightly while leaning against one of the trees.

Daruk had just shrugged his large shoulders, also content with watching the hero. "Dunno. He'll come though."

The blonde hylian tapped his chin, ears twitching slightly as he searched his items for what to make next. "..." Meat-stuffed pumpkins sounded like they'd be good, as well as meat pies.. so, that's what he started to make. Zelda kept a lookout for their Rito friend, arms crossed a little as she worried.

Mipha decided to get up and wander to Zelda, who turned and looked at her. "Something wrong?" The Princess asked, and the Zora shook her head, gently taking her arm.  
"Don't worry about Revali, okay?" She hummed, leading the long haired hylian to her spot. "You should make flower crowns with me-!"

Urbosa glanced over in their direction and chuckled some, a gentle smile on her face. Link and Daruk just exchanged looks, shrugging a little afterwards.

The two females had smiles on their faces, carefully picking colorful flowers around them n tying them together as best they could without breaking them. "Have you ever done this before, Princess?"  
Mipha asked her, and the other hummed. "Once. With my mother.."

That was a good memory. Zelda hasn't thought about that one in a long time.

Urbosa started to take watch, occasionally looking in the skies for the darn Rito who was full of himself. The large Goron sighed and adjusted his scarf, Link finishing up the two meals he was preparing. "..It's all finished." The hero spoke, setting them down onto the small table where everything else was.

The Zora and Princess had finished their flower crowns while it was quiet, having one for each of them.  
"And here's a crown for everyone!" Mipha smiled, putting hers on and watching Zelda put on her own, handing the others out.

The wind picked up a little, rustling all the leaves around and causing the tree branches to creak. A few birds chirped and flew away, resting in a different patch of trees nearby.

"Revali is gonna be late and miss all the fun-" Daruk sighed, getting comfortable and picking out the food Link made for him specifically. Urbosa shrugged lightly.

"I still think he's gonna make it. Last minute.. at least." She shook her head a little and joined the other Champions, "Thank you for cooking, Link." The tall woman said, getting comfortable as the blonde male nodded. "Mhm."

Everyone else got comfortable and put on their flower crowns, rather happy and content. The sun felt quite nice as it shone down onto all of them and the gentle breeze helped too.  
Just as they were about to start eating, a big gust of wind disturbed them, rustling the leaves even more.

That was unusual. Just getting more windy...?

Link furrowed his brows and looked around, Mipha feeling concerned and holding onto Zelda's hand. "Must be Revali. Took long enough." Daruk huffed, pausing his eating to watch.

And like he said, it certainly was Revali. Late. The Rito sighed after he landed, "What took you so long? You're not one to be late.." Zelda asked, glancing at her Zora friend.  
"I was training," he started, walking to the table and reluctantly sitting down... Right next to Link. "and I simply forgot, until someone reminded me."

"Well, you're here now. That's what matters." Urbosa replied, a bit bothered that it was indeed late. But, he just lost track of time is all. The hero nodded again, glancing up at Revali. "Here-" Mipha reached over the table and gave him his flower crown, smiling softly.  
The Rito hesitantly took it, and placed it onto his head, looking at the table while doing so.

Daruk chuckled to himself, "Now, can we eat?" The others couldn't help but laugh a little too. "Yes." Link smiled, glancing at them all before digging in.

While they ate, they also talked about things they did before the meal, and just..things in general.  
The hero talked about his most recent missions, and some ideas for improving their training.

Zelda didn't have much to say, other than some plans for changing up the castle or the rules.  
Everyone else mostly talked about how they were faring with their land, and the people.

Other than all that though, it was good.

After the group finished eating, they played a few games and watched the sun dip further down the sky, changing to nighttime.

Finally, the Champions parted ways, and Link went with Zelda to the castle to get some well deserved rest.


End file.
